Chained Angel
by xUnknownLOVEx
Summary: "Clare. What a perfect name. I saw her turn and oh- she was a stunner. Her eyes- oh, her blue eyes, it was like she sucked all the color out of the earth and placed them in those small irises of hers." Eli is the new boy, and when he sees Clare he knows she is special. But will a controlling family keep them apart?


Chapter 1

**Wow, who would've thought that me, of all people would submit a good ol' Eclare for your enjoyment? Not me! So please, enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**This story is inspired by a wonderful country song- "Cowboys and Angels" by Dustin Lynch (check his music out! He has a great voice and is rather handsome.)**

**Disclaimer- Pfft, you don't really think I own Degrassi!... do you?**

**Warnings- only some language in this chapter, oh and expect extreme shortness :)**

* * *

_Chained Angel_

___"Clare. _What a perfect name. I saw her turn and oh- she was a stunner. Her eyes- _oh, her blue eyes,_ it was like she sucked all the color out of the earth and placed them in those small irises of hers."

* * *

_There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like her and guys like me_

**ELI**

"Elijah, are you almost ready? We can't be late!"

Those were the words I dreaded every morning, but this morning more than all others. I wasn't getting yelled at to get up for school. No, I was getting yelled at to get ready for _church._ Church. Now let me get one thing straight- I do not ever, ever, _ever_ under any circumstances want to have anything to do with any form of church. **Ever**.

Why are we going to church? Because we just moved into this god-forsaken town and Cece insists that we need to 'make a good first impression'. Why should I want to impress anyone? It wasn't my choice to move here. It was Cece's. And goddamn Cece thinks that the second she joins the family she gets all rights to fucking do whatever the hell she- "ELIJAH?! Almost ready up there, hun?" Speak of the devil.

I had half a mind to open my door and yell my head off at her. But what fun would that be? I put on my favorite black "Dead Hand" shirt and some tight black skinny jeans. _Perfect_. I looked in the mirror and admired my work. I looked like a perfectly presentable young man... _if I was going to a concert. _

* * *

**CECE**

Cece was fixing Bullfrogs tie when she noticed Eli had entered her presence. When she turned to look at him she wished she hadn't. He was wearing the most inapproriate attire possible for church-going! How _dare_ he! When Cece agreed to marry Bullfrog he said he'd straighten Eli out. _I guess that promise went down the drain. _"Elij-"

"Eli" The teen corrected, that smug smirk plastered on his face. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. Did he really hate me _that_ much? "Eli- must you wear that particular outf-"

"Yes, Cecelia, I must wear this outfit. And if you think your going to change that, you can go ahead and turn your pretty little-"

"Eli, I think this has gone far enough. Go put a damn coat on and meet us in the car." Bullfrog croaked and opened the door for me. _Lord, please help Eli. _

* * *

**ELI**

My generic mental image of a church is wood. Lots of wood. And old creepy white women dressed in black nun dresses. With this in mind, I can honestly say I was somewhat pleasantly surprised to see the church we arrived at was borderline normal- aside from the fact that everyone seemed so happy to see us. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone. _

We walked in and everyone was standing and talking and smiling. I didn't bother to look around, I figured we could sit through the dumb service and leave- no harm done.

I knew the service was starting when I saw a delicate old lady hobble up to the piano and begin to play. Everyone wandered into the pews and got out some smelly old books. Cece- who seemed just as brainwashed as the rest of them- handed Bullfrog and I our own book. Everyone started singing, but I just stood there staring at the book with a blank face. Cece nudged me (which tempted me to rip her head off) but, I didn't do anything. Once the dreadful singing was over we were allowed to sit.

A middle-aged man walked up to the poteum and welcomed everyone. Everyone smiled up at him, everyone not including me of course. As the (who I assumed to be the priest or pastor or whatever they call him) spoke I took the time to look around the place. Everyone and everything looked the same- old. I scanned my eyes over al the people and suddenly stopped when the saw a somewhat normal looking girl. I could only see the back of her head, but that was plenty. She had this gorgeous short, curly auburn hair that stopped just below her sholder. I was staring so contently at her that I didn't notice the service had ended and people were getting up. Now was my chance to see what this girl really looked li- "Hi, I'm Becky. You must be new here because I don't recognize you." A preppy voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at the girl. She was tall and thin. She had a narrow face and a "no nonsense" look on her face.. along with some "I'm so perfect" too. She nodded her head at me, as if asking for a responce. I didn't need to talk to her.. but I did. "Eli."

"Eli. Thats a nice name. Are you new here?" I nodded. "What school are you going to?" She asked. Her constant talking was annoying me.

"Degrassi High-"

"Ooooh! Degrassi! Thats where I'm going! My friend goes there too! I think she's here acually- Hey, Clare!"

Clare. _Clare. _What a perfect name. I saw her turn and oh- she was a stunner. Her eyes- _oh, her blue eyes,_ it was like she sucked all the color out of the earth and placed them in those small irises of hers. She arose slowly, those piercing eyes of hers were on me; watching me, examining me. She was clutching some book to her chest, it looked like a vampire fiction... Hmm, seems Clare likes graphic vamppy love.. interesting. "Yes, Becky?" She asked softly, looking down.

"Well this is Eli and he's new and he's gonna come to Degrassi!" Becky said excitedly- gosh she annoyed me.

I smirked at Clare as she slowly lifted her gaze to meet my eyes, "O-oh.. really?" she peeped. I nodded but didn't say anything. Becky smiled and put her hand on my shoulder, "We can all be best friends and have our own group and-"

"You have beautiful eyes." I said suddenly, looking right at Clare who froze as I spoke. She looked up at me and opened her mouth like she was going to say something but a man came up behind her and gripped her shoulder, "Lets go." he said sternly. Clare seemed to shrink when he spoke to her. Was he her father? He was old enough..

Clare looked up at me and smiled. _She smiled at me._ She walked away quickly and as she walked out the door she looked back at us (Becky and I) one more time. It was then that I realized _maybe this town isn't so bad after all._

* * *

**Soooooooooo... what did you think? Hate? Love? Review and I will love you forever! Also, no promises on updating lightning fast... maybe once a week? **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Athena**


End file.
